


Illuminate

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 08:55:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16678501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: In modern times, Carol & Therese are still head over heels in love with each other.





	Illuminate

“Darling, could you zip me up?” Carol turned her back towards Therese with both hands pressing onto the top piece of her blue satin dress. She stood there and waited while her girlfriend moved through their bedroom in high heels. Therese stepped behind Carol in a black lace dress with her hair pinned low with stylish chopsticks. She took hold of the metal zipper and pulled upwards.

“You look very gorgeous tonight,” Therese spoke softly. 

“Thank you, honey, but the gorgeous one is you,” Carol giggled. She spun around to face Therese the moment she finished. “Are we ready now?”

“Yes,” Therese grinned.

They had dinner at a Vietnamese restaurant with a bottle of champagne inside a metal bucket with ice. Carol nervously kept fiddling with her gold-diamond necklace, while Therese kept staring on, barely touching her food.

Hours later, back home in the bedroom, Carol lowered her head to suck Therese’s left nipple. Therese gasped softly as she stared up at the ceiling. The two of them were lying naked on the comforter with their arms entwined. Therese moaned as soon as she felt Carol’s hand stroking down below her. Her slender fingers grazed and rubbed continuously. Therese folded her legs up and spread them wide apart. Carol moved her hand faster. Therese buckled and released; panting out. She then wore a used, drowsy smile on her face.

“My Angel,” Carol hummed, pleased.


End file.
